staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
11 kwietnia 1994
TVP 1 6.00 Kawa czy herbata? 9.00 Wiadomości poranne 9.10 Program dnia 9.15 Mama i ja - program dla mamy i trzylatka 9.30 Domowe przedszkole 9.55 Porozmawiajmy o dzieciach - felieton dla rodziców 10.05 "Dynastia Colbych" (15) - serial prod. USA 10.55 Muzyczna Jedynka 11.00 Przyjemne z pożytecznym 11.20 Gotowanie na ekranie - magazyn kulinarny 11.40 Od niemowlaka do przedszkolaka 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Program dnia 12.15 Family Album (23) - język anglo-amerykański dla średnio zaawansowanych 12.40 "Muzzy in Gondoland" (23) - język angielski dla najmłodszych 12.45 Luz - program nastolatków 13.30 - 15.55 Telewizja Edukacyjna 13.30 Szkoły w Europie (Szwecja) - "Różne dzieci, różne szkoły" 13.50 "Artyści i modele. Mężczyźni i chyże konie" - Theodore Gericault (1) 14.35 Spotkanie w klubie "Mówią wieki" - Sekrety masonów 14.55 Postawy - "Mój wiek dwudziesty" 15.25 "Bliżej Europy" - teleturniej 15.55 Program dnia 16.05 Luz - magazyn nastolatków 16.50 Muzyczna Jedynka 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 Laboratorium - lekarz z komputerem 17.40 Prawnik domowy 17.50 Miniatury - Tadeusz Andrzej Zieliński: "Chopin. Życie i twórczość" 18.00 "Latający cyrk Monty Pythona" (9) - ser. prod. ang. 18.30 Sztuka nie sztuka - Zamiast poezji 19.00 Wieczorynka - "Troskliwe misie" 19.30 Wiadomości 20.10 Teatr Telewizji - Jean Giraudowc: "Wariatka Z Chaillot"; (spektakl z 1992 r., 124 min) 22.15 Prosto z Belwederu 22.25 Pro familia - Prawa rodziny 22.40 Leksykon polskiej muzyki rozrywkowej - "V" (Violetta Villas) 23.00 Wiadomości wieczorne 23.15 Muzyczna Jedynka 23.40 Szapołowska od Z do A: "Lata dwudzieste, lata trzydzieste" - musical prod. polskiej (1983 r.); 1.20 Przeboje Bogusława Kaczyńskiego - spotkanie z Ireną Archipową 2.20 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 7.30 Panorama 7.35 Przeboje Dwójki 8.05 Program lokalny 8.35 "Przygody Alfreda Jonatana Kwaka" - serial anim. prod. USA 9.00 Studio Dwójki 9.10 "Miłość i dyplomacja" (44) - serial prod. kanadyjsko-argentyńskiej 9.40 "Ona" - magazyn 10.05 "Muzzy in Gondoland" (23) - język angielski dla najmłodszych 10.10 English and Art (1) - Sztuka żeglowania - język angielski dla młodzieży 10.20 ,,Muzzy comes back" (23) - jezyk angielski dla dzieci 10.25 Alles gute (22) - język niemiecki dla początkujących 11.00 Panorama 11.05 Studio Dwójki 11.10 7 dni polskiego sportu 12.00 "Bliski i Środkowy Wschód" (1) - film dok. prod. francuskiej 13.00 Panorama 13.05 "Sprawca nieznany" (4) - "Zabójczy łyk" - serial prod. niemieckiej 14.00 Rzeczpospolita druga i pół - Duszność - prof. Jacek Wożniakowski 15.00 Telegoniec - magazyn teatralny dla młodzleży 15.30 Powitanie 15.35 "Przygody Alfreda Jonatana Kwaka"-serial anim. prod. USA (powt.) 16.00 Panorama 16.05 Studio Sport - Magazyn NBA 16.15 Dedykacje - "Jan III Sobieski" 16.40 Przegląd kronik filmowych 17.15 Polska Kronika Filmowa 17.30 "Miłość i dyplomacja" (44)- serial prod. kanadyjsko-argentyńskiej 18.00 Panorama 18.05 Program lokalny 18.35 Koło Fortuny - teleturniej 19.05 "Bliski i Środkowy Wschód" (1) - film dok. prod. francuskiej (powt.) 20.10 "Nocne sesje" (10) - serial prod. USA 20.35 Auto - magazyn motoryzacyjny 21.00 Panorama 21.25 Podatki - Od 20% do 40% - Zwykły, szary człowiek 21.30 Sport 21.40 Reporterzy Dwójki przedstawiają: "Życie lepsze niż śmierć" 22.10 Noc detektywów "Flash" - "Valentina" - serial kryminalny prod. niemiecko-włoskiej (90 min) 23.40 Znaki zapytania: Katyń zmowa milczenia - film dok. Aliny Mrowińskiej i Jolanty Sztuczyńskiej 0.10 Panorama 0.15 Noc i stres 0.30 Reminiscencje operowe 1.00 "Nocne sesje" - serial prod. USA (powt.) 1.25 Zakończenie programu Tele 3 Katowice 7.30 TV Polonia - progr. sat. 10.00 Różowa dama - serial wenez. 10.45 Wędrówki z etnografem - reportaż 11.00 Muzyka i polityka 12.00 Aktualności (1) 12.05 Śmierć prezydenta - film pol., cz.2 13.15 2 + 1 i więcej - mag. rodzinny 13.45 Po sezonie... 14.05 Nie tylko w szafie 14.35 Moja uczelnia - program publ. 15.00 Malarskie portrety 15.30 Magazyn filmowy 16.00 Aktualności (2) 16.05 Powitanie i program dnia 16.10 Bajka dla dzieci 16.40 Lekcja historii 17.00 Studio regionalne 17.10 Intymny świat Ferdynanda Szypuły - reportaż 17.30 Kalejdoskop sportowy 17.45 Reportaże filmowe 18.05 Aktualności (3) 18.30 Porozmawiajmy o gospodarce 19.00 Zapiski z planu 19.20 Wieczór z TV Katowice 20.00 Powrót różowej pantery - film ang. 21.30 Wieczór z TV Katowice cz. 2 22.00 Aktualności (4) 22.10 Różowa dama - serial wenez. 22.55 Dzieci piekła - film sensac. USA 0.40 TV Polonia - progr. sat. TV Polonia Przerwa konserwacyjna do godziny 15.55 15.55 Powitanie, program dnia 16.00 Dolina nieujarzmionej rzeki - film przyrod. 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Słoneczne studio: Do trzech razy sztuka - program dla dzieci 17.40 Przygody zająca Poziomki 17.50 Historia - Współczesność 18.20 Gra - teleturniej 18.50 Wydarzenie tygodnia 19.20 Dobranocka 19.30 Wiadomości 20.00 Prosto z Belwederu 20.10 Premiery Muzycznej "Jedynki" 20.45 MAG. PRZECHODNIA 21.00 Panorama 21.25 Gość TV Polonia 21.35 Jan Serce (2) - serial TVP 23.00 Godzina muzyki: Adriano Bancheri; Starcze szaleństwo - kom. Madrygałowa 24.00 Panorama 0.05 Program na wtorek 0.10 Bez prądu - prog. rozr. 0.55 Siedem dni polskiego sportu 1.45 Zakończenie programu PolSat 16.25 Program dnia 16.30 4x4 - magazyn motoryzacyjny dla dużych i małych 17.00 Miłość i nienawiść (1) - film prod. kanad. (1989); reż. Francis Mankiewicz 18.00 Czas na naturę - magazyn medycyny naturalnej 18.30 Troskliwe misie (1) - serial animowany dla dzieci 19.00 Informacje 19.20 Publicystyka 19.30 Supermodelka (103) - brazylijska telenowela 20.00 Sąsiedzi (85/86) - australijski serial obyczajowy 20.58 Informacje 21.00 Kino satelitarne: Billy the Kid - film prod. USA (1989 r., 100 min); reż. William A. Graham 22.45 Biznes informacje 23.00 Dallas (4) - amerykański serial obyczajowy 23.45 Pożegnanie TV 3 Gdańsk 16.00 Program dnia 16.05 Panorama 16.10 Nowalijki 16.15 45 minut - program dla młodzieży 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Studio „Trójki" 17.20 Magazyn sportowy 17.50 „Trzy po trzy" - quiz dla telewidzów 18.03 PANORAMA 18.30 Studio Trójki 18.35 Temat wiejski 18.50 Dozwolone od lat 40 - przeboje starszych nastolatków 19.10 Targi wokół mody 19 30 Wiadomości 20.00 Panorama 20.10 Studio Trójki 20.15 Gdański dywanik 20.55 „Chłopcy z Brazylii" - ftlm sens. USA/W.B. 23.00 „Wielka Brytania od środka" - film dok., odc. 10/26 0.00 TV Polonia Tele-Top Gdynia 5.40 „Drużyna A" - serial komediowy 6.30 „Sol de Batey" - telenowela, odc. 8 7.20 Nowy dzień 8.00 Puls miasta - mag. informacyjny 8.15 "Sally Czarodziejka" - ser. animowany 9.05 „Papież, człowiek i jego misja"· serial dok. 9.35 „Drużyna A" - serial komediowy 10.45 „Maria", odc. 168 - serial obyczajowy 11.30 „Obiad w Ritzu" - dram. 13.00 Puls miasta - mag. informacyjny 13.15 Muzyczny miszmasz 13.30 Koncert (folklor) 14.00 „Górka Klasztorna" - film 15.00 Puls miasta - mag. informacyjny 15.15 Portrety 15.45 Kronika sportowa 16.15 „Yattaman" - serial animowany dla dzieci 17.05 ,,Zorro" - serial animowany dla dzieci 17.30 Puls miasta - mag. informacyjny 19.15 „Maria" - serial obyczajowy, odc. 169 20.00 „Isadora" - biograf. 22.20 Puls miasta 22.40 Kronika wydarzeń tygodnia - powt. z niedzieli 23.10 Biznes to biznes 23.40 Puls miasta 23.45 „Chłopcy z miasta", przygodowy prod. USA 2.00 Muzyczny miszmasz Sky Orunia 7.00 „Siedmiu wspaniałych nadjeżdża" - western prod. USA 8.45 Dzień dobry Trójmiasto 9.00 Zapowiedź programu 9.05 Bajkowy świat 9.35 Nasi goście - prowadzi Ewa Domagała 10.30 Bajkowy świat 11.00 Magazyn dla pań 11.25 Zakupy w Mango 11.55 W samo południe - serwis informacyjny 12.05 Giełda pracy 12.15 Film fabularny 14.00 Magazyn dla pań 14.25 Prawo wokół nas - program mec. Mariana Kulwikowskiego 15.00 Nowiny i pogoda - serwis informacyjny 15.10 Giełda pracy 15.20 M-3 Magazyn Muzyczny Młodych - Dyskoteka??? - prowadzi Tomasz Ignaczak, (powt. odc. 1) 16.15 Bajka 16.50 Baw się razem z nami 17.10 Bajka 17.20 Co słychać w Trójmieście 17.30 Nowiny i pogoda - serwis informacyjny 17.40 Giełda pracy 17.50 M-3 - Magazyn muzyczny 18.10 Wiadomości sportowe 19.00 "Agent nr I"·- film wojenny prod. polskiej 20.45 Co słychać w Trójmieście? 20.55 Zakupy w Mango 21.25 Trzeba samemu chcieć! - reportaż 21.50 Podróże po świecie 22.15 Nowiny i pogoda 22.25 Giełda pracy 22.35 „Światło gromu" - thriller produkcji USA 0.05 Wiadomości sportowe - relacja z wydarzeń sobotnioniedzielnych 0.55 M-3 Magazyn Muzyczny Młodych - ,,Lista przebojów propozycje" 1.25 „Emanuelle do dzieła" - komedia prod. ang. 3.05 Zakupy w Mango 3.35 M-3 Magazyn Muzyczny Młodych - "Lista przebojów·notowanie 1" - "Tina Turner - koncert" 5.50 Nasi goście 6.45 Gimnastyka poranna ATV 18.30 Początek programu 18.35 Z serii „Ulice San Francisco" - "Po drodze do domu" - serial sens. prod. USA 19.25 Koncert klipów MCM 20.00 „Wnętrza" - dramat psychol. USA 21.30 Muzyczne dobranoc Sat 1 9.00 "ALF" - serial (powt. z piątku) 9.30 „Księżniczka Pacyfiku" - serial 10.25 „Sąsiedzi" - serial 10.55 „Cienie namiętności" - serial 11.50 "Koło fortuny" 12.30 „Pod słońcem Kalifornii" - nowy serial obyczajowy, USA 13.30 „Księżniczka Pacyfiku" - serial 14.30 ,,Bonanza" - serial 15.25 ,,ALF' - serial 16.00 „Star Trek - następne pokolenie" - serial 17.00 „5 x 5" - teleturniej 17.30 Nagazyn regionalny 18.00 "Idż na całość!" - teleturniej 19.00 Wiadomości 19.19 Wiadomości sportowe 19.30 „Koło fortuny" - teleturniej 20.15 „Przygody Bawarczyka na Rugii" - serial 21.15 "Zgłoś się!" - mag. o zaginionych 22.10 "Alarm!"· mag. kryminalny 23.00 „News & Stories"; Roman Herzog - kandydat na prezydenta Niemiec 23.50 „Kanał 4 - Donner's Tag" - show DSF 6.00 Wiadomości sportowe (powt.) 7.00 Trening z DSF 7.30 Wiadomości sportowe (powt.) 8.00 Magazyn sportowy (powt.) 9.00 Trening z DSF (powt.) 9.30 Magazyn sportowy (powt.) 10.00 Magazyn sportów motorowych 11.00 Piłka nożna: Bundesliga 12.00 „Podróże z DSF" (powt.) 12.30 „Powerplay" (powt.) 13.00 Trening z DSF (powt.) 13.30 Magazyn sportowy (powt.) 15.00 „Bramki i zwycięstwa" 16.00 Siatkówka: Bundesliga 17.00 Piłka nożna: Bundesliga 18.00 Magazyn sportowy 19.30 Wiadomości sportowe 19.35 „Powerplay" - sportowy show 22.00 Piłka nożna: liga hiszpańska (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 22.45 Wiadomości sportowe 23.00 "Ring wolny": wrestling mężczyzn (WCW) 0.00 Magazyn sportów wodnych 1.00 Piłka nożna: liga hiszpańska (powt.) Eurosport 8.30 Gimnastyka 9.00 Łyżwiarstwo figurowe: IO w Lillehammer 11.00 Lekka atletyka: półmaraton w Berlinie 12.00 Wyścigi motocyklowe: GP Malezji 13.30 Magazyn sportów motorowych 14.00 Piłka nożna: Mistrzostwa Afryki - finał 16.00 Kolarstwo: PŚ 17.00 „Eurofun" - magazyn dziwnych sportów 17.30 Wyścigi samochodowe: Indy Car w Phoenix 18.30 Wyścigi motocyklowe: GP Malezji (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 19.30 Wiadomości sportowe 20.00 Magazyn sportów motorowych 21.30 Tunisia Rallye 22.00 Boks: walki zawodowców 23.00 „Eurogoals" - najciekawsze bramki tygodnia 0.00 Magazyn golfowy 1.00 Wiadomości sportowe Discovery Channel 17.00 Bażanty - film przyrodn. 17.30 Konie arabskie - film przyrodn. 18.00 Pacifica: Opowieści mórz południowych - serial dok. 18.30 Terra X: Tajemnica Indian Yaro - serial dok. 19.00 Poza rok 2000 · magazyn popularnonaukowy 20.00 Tajemnica peruwiańskiej pustyni - film dok. 20.30 Ci, którzy porywają się na niemożliwe: Football amerykański, serial dok. 21.00 Wszystko o patentach - film dok. 22.00 Aussies, czyli Australijczycy: Na antypodach - serial dok. 23.00 Najbardziej pasjonujący sport - piłka nożna, film dok. 0.00 Archiwum Ziemi: Co czeka nas w przyszłości? - serial dok. MTV 10.00 Ingo przedstawia 12.00 Soul i reggae w MTV 13.00 Przeboje Paula Kinga 14.00 Simone przedstawia 16.30 Raport Coca-Coli 16.45 Magazyn nowości filmowych (Ingo) Premiery, recenzje, analizy rynku, fragmenty filmów, wywiady 17.00 Wiadomości 17.15 "3 From 1": trzy teledyski, które łączy wspólny wykonawca, temat, czas nagrania 17.30 "Zadzwoń do MTV" 18.00 Lista przebojów Wielkiej Brytanii (Lisa l' Anson) 20.00 Przeboje Paula Kinga 21.00 „Bez prądu": Cure 21.30 "Bez prądu": REM 22.00 ,,Prawdziwy świat" - serial 22.30 ,,Beavis i Butthead" · serial 23.00 Raport Coca-Coli 23.15 Mag. nowości filmowych 23.30 Wiadomości 23.45 ,,3 From 1" (cd.) 0.00 Lista przebojów Wielkiej Brytanii (Lisa l' Anson) NBC Super Channel 8.00 Wiadomości ITN 8.15 „Po prostu biznes" 8.30 Wiadomości NBC 9.00 Zakupy w TV 12.00 „Dzisiaj w biznesie" 12.30 „Reporterzy przedstawiają" - program ekonomiczny 13.00 ,,Magazyn informacyjny 13.30 „Dzisiaj w biznesie" 14.00 Magazyn informacyjny 14.30 „Koło fortuny" - magazyn ekonomiczny 17.30 „Wieczorem o biznesie" - magazyn ekonomiczny 18.00 „Dzisiaj" - magazyn informacyjny 19.00 Wiadomości ITN 19.30 Dziennik kulturalny 19.59 Wiadomości ITN 20.00 Wiadomości NBC 20.59 Wiadomości ITN 21.00 Śledzę Video 22.00 Wiadomości ITN 22.30 „Wieczorem o biznesie" 22.50 Informacje giełdowe 23.00 „Wieczór z Jay Leno" - show TV 5 6.00 „Minister" · serial 6.30 Telewizja śniadaniowa 8.05 Wiadomości tv kanadyjskiej 8.35 „Wydarzenia" - magazyn 9.05 „7/7" (powt.) 10.00 "Otwarty stół" (powt. z niedzieli) 11.00 „Godzina prawdy" (powt.) 12.05 „Szansa dla piosenek" - show 12.45 Wiadomości tv szwajcarskiej 13.05 „Minister" · serial (powt. z godz. 06.00) 13.35 „Marsz wieku" - film dokumentalny 14.45 „Wszystko wiedzieć" (powt.) 15.10 „Geopolis" - magazyn polityczny 16.00 Wiadomości 16.10 „Vision 5" - magazyn popularnonaukowy 16.25 ,,Jak się czujesz?" - magazyn 16.50 „Kuchnia muszkieterów" - magazyn kulinarny 17.05 „Une peche d'enfer" - program dla dzieci 17.35 "Odkrycie" - magazyn popularnonaukowy 18.00 „Pytania dla mistrza" - teleturniej 18.30 Wiadomości 19.00 „Paryż dla was" - magazyn kulturalny 19.30 Wiadomości tv belgijskiej 20.00 „Stawka/Punkt" 21.00 Wiadomości tv francuskiej 21.35 „Thalassa" - magazyn morski 22.35 Film dokumentalny 23.30 Wiadomości tv francuskiej 0.00 „Klub o północy" - magazyn 1.00 Powtórzenia programów: ,,Szansa dla piosenek" Rai Uno 10.00 Wiadomości Flesz 10.05 „College" (1) - włoski film obyczajowy, 1984 (50 min) 11.00 Wiadomości Flesz 11.05 „College" (2) - włoski film obyczajowy, 1984 (40 min) 11.45 „Calimero" - film anim. 12.00 „Blue jeans" - serial 12.30 Wiadomości Flesz 12.35 „Kobieta w historii kryminalnej" - serial 13.30 Wiadomości 14.00 ,,Pryzmat" - mag. kulturalny 14.20 „Świat Quark" - magazyn popularnonaukowy 15.00 -17.55 Popołudnie z Jedynką: "Sława" - serial 15.45 „Solletico" - serial 15.50 „Serce Marka" - film anim. 16.15 „Dinozaury wśród nas" - serial 17.30 "Zorro" - serial 18.00 Wiadomości 18.15 „Podróż w czasie" - serial 19.00 „Wielkie dzięki" - magazyn rozrywkowy 19.50 Prognoza pogody 20.00 Wiadomości 20.30 Wiadomości sportowe 20.35 „Miraże bogactwa" - magazyn rozrywkowy 20.40 „Zabójcza broń 2" - komedia sensacyjna, USA 1989 (120 min) 22.40 „Najpiękniejsze dziewczyny świata w Paryżu" - program kulturalny 23.00 „Godzina 23.00" - magazyn publicystyczny RTL 7.00 Dzień dobry 9.00 Kalifornia wzywa pomocy 10.00 Piękni i bogaci 10.30 Czas tęsknoty 11.00 Cena jest gorąca 11.30 Potyczki rodzinne 12.00 Punkt 12 12.30 Rodzina Springfieldów 13.20 Santa Barbara 14.10 Morderstwo to jej hobby 15.00 Ilona Christen 16.00 Hans Meiser 17.00 Kto tu jest szefem 17.30 Okropnie miła rodzinka 18.00 Rodzinny gang 18.30 Osiemnasta trzydzieści 18.45 Wiadomości 19.10 Explosiv 19.40 Dobre, zle czasy 20.15 Matchball 21.15 Piotr i Paweł 22.15 Gorące krzesło 23.00 10 przed 11 23.30 SK-15 - mag. krym. 24.00 Wiadomości 0.30 Nocą! - talkshow 1.00 Okropnie mila rodzinka RTL 2 5.25 Dr Westphall 6.15 Robinsonowi 7.05 Georgie 7.25 Rock'n roll kids 8.00 Choppy 8.25 Archibald 9.00 Alvin; 9.25 W kraju smoka 9.55 Ruck Zuck 10.25 California Highschool 10.55 Dr Westphall 11.55 Dr Quinn (powt.) 12.55 Hallo Kurt 13.25 Rock'n Roll Kids 13.55 Choppy 14.20 Przygoda w Shoetown 14.40 Archibald 15.10 Alvin 15.45 W kraju smoka 16.20 Georgie 16.55 Robinsonowie 17.50 Ruck Zuck 18.20 Proszę o uśmiech 19.00 Wolf 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Holly i Gina 21.20 Wrestling 22.25 Wiadomości 22.30 Toma 23.35 Wiadomości 23.40 Strach zakrada się nocą - film s-f USA 1.00 Hity reklamy 1.35 Holly i Gina (powt.) 2.30 Wrestling Pro 7 6.20 Program dla dzieci 7.15 Parker Lewis 7.45 Grek w Chicago 8.15 Dynastia 9.15 Władczyni pustyni - angielski film przyg. (powt.) 11.10 Bill Cosby Show 12.10 Agentka z sercem 13.05 W hotelu 14.00 Dynastia 15.00 Lindenau - Talkshow 15.55 Grek w Chicago 16.30 Program dla dzieci - filmy animowane 17.55 Parker Lewis 18.25 Dzieciaki, kłopoty i my 18.55 College-Fieber 19.25 Bill Cosby Show 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Zabawy na szosie - austral. film kryminalny 22.05 Sprawiedliwość jak stal - film krym. USA 23.35 Wiadomości 23.45 Renegat 0.45 Dzieciaki, kłopoty i my 1.15 College-Fieber 1.50 Mike Hammer 3sat 16.05 Siebenstein 16.30 Pan Tau (9) 17.15 Ojciec Roger - dok. 18.00 Obrazy z Austrii 19.00 Wiadomości 19:20 Rozmowa dnia 19.30 HITEC - mag. 20.15 Subway - thriller franc. 22.00 Studio wieczorne 22.30 KY-TV 23.00 NOR - talkshow